


Cuddling

by GregoMyEggo



Series: Fabulously Femslash [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella - All Media Types, Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney femslash, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character of Color, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mindless Fluff, POV Female Character, POV Lesbian Character, lesbian of color character, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GregoMyEggo/pseuds/GregoMyEggo
Summary: Cinderella has a rough day at work, luckily her Esmerelda is always there to comfort her.





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> my entry for 2018 disney femslash gift exchange on tumblr, for user @glove23 on tumblr  
> Prompt: cuddling

Cinthia Ellen, or Cinderella as she had been nicknamed all her life, let out an audible groan as she opened the door to the apartment she and her partner shared.

It had been quite the busy day at the dry-cleaners where she worked and she hadn’t been able to sit down for the last three hours, leaving her feet and legs quite sore.All she wanted to do know was to lay down on her soft couch and sleep for the next 50 years.

Esmeralda looked up from the dinner she was cooking once she heard the door close and the sound of a body throwing itself onto their leather loveseat.

“Cindy?”  
“Hey..”, a groggy voice answered  
She shut the stove and walked into the neighboring living room.  
“Rough day?”

Cinderella didn’t open her eyes but answered with an ‘uh-huh.’  
Esmeralda smiled and sat beside her.

“Need to talk about it?”  
Cinderella sighed and nestled her head into the crook of her Esme’s neck, a small smile spread across her face.  
“No..just wanna..lie here..”, she said her eyelids drooping again.

She could feel those soft, ink-black curls brush against her cheek and she could even smell the Coconut & Cinnamon perfume she had bought for Esmeralda’s last birthday.  
Just being by the side of her lover left her feeling more relaxed and happier than even sleep could ever make her. She made her feel like the world was turning slower made her forget the hardships they had faced in their past. She nuzzled against the soft brown of her shoulder and placed her hand gently on Esmeralda’s thigh.

“That busy huh?”

Esmeralda laid her head down against Cinderella’s, she could feel her straight, golden hair against her cheek and she could smell the Citrus shampoo and conditioner she had bought Cindy for a holiday gift basket. She then gently kissed her Cindy’s head and took her hand in hers. She happily noticed the rosy blush spreading across Cindy’s already peachy pink cheeks.  
She and Cindy had been each other’s main source of comfort for years, all the way back to teenage years full of thrown slurs and unsafe homes, they had been through it all with each other by their side. They had assumed this position a thousand times before, whether it had been because of ignorant townsfolk or a callous excuse for a step-family, they would always end up this way.

With one’s head in the other’s neck.  
Holding onto each other’s hand  
And feeling as if they were the only ones in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really really old but I felt like reposting it here because it's still quite cute!


End file.
